Nedräkning
by red eye witch
Summary: Marodörerna räknar ner dagarna innan Julafton...
1. Tre dagar kvar

Tre dagar kvar… bara tre dagar…

Remus stönade och lutade hakan i ena handflatan, tre dagar kvar till jullovet var tre dagar för mycket! Och att dessutom ha dubbelpass i trolldomshistoria direkt efter lunch; USCH!

Fler än Remus verkade ha problem med koncentrationen; i bänken till vänster bakom honom låg Peter i en ställning som man direkt kunde se skulle ge honom ont i ryggen, med huvudet på sina andteckningar och dreglade så att fler av de redan från början klottriga orden var helt utsuddade. I bänken framför honom, den bredvid Remus, satt James och Sirius djupt koncentrerade över en bit pergament, Remus hoppades bara att de inte höll på med något dumt, han skulle få huvudvärk om han försökte hindra dem. Men när James höjde på huvudet och gav Sirius ett bläckstreck över näsan kunde Remus försäkra sig om att så inte var fallet;

På pergamentet fanns en hög bokstäver och en nästan hängd gubbe, därtill en tabell som visade att Sirius nu vunnit 7 av 12 omgångar.

Som svar på det blåsvarta strecket som nu prydde hans näsrygg knycklade Sirius ihop pergamentet och kastade det mot James, som tack vare sina skärpta reflexer hann ducka i tid. Pappersbollen träffade istället Remus på örat och föll ynkligt ner på hans bänklock. Remus kastade en trött blick på den och sedan en på de båda skadeglada pojkarna bredvid honom innan han suckade och helt enkelt lade tillbaka bollen på ägarens bänk. Där fick den dock inte ligga kvar länge, eftersom James nu tyckte att Remus förtjänade något så uppskattat som att få en pergamentklump nerkörd i nacken.

Remus var för trött för att orka bli arg, han lät bollen sitta kvar.

När klockan ljöd genom korridorerna reste sig Remus långsamt och plockade ner sina saker i väskan med långsamma rörelser. När han tittade upp såg han till sin belåtenhet att James och Sirius gått i förväg och att de lämnat honom och Peter åt sina öden.

Efter att han väckt sin sovande kamrat och med hjälp av magi tagit bort pergamentet och bläcket från hans kind, satte Remus kurs mot fängelsehålorna. Nu var det bara trolldryckskonsten kvar innan han kunde gå upp till sin sovsal och ta igen förlorad sömn. Remus log åt tanken; den här lektionen skulle det troligtvis bara bli repetition eftersom professor Snigelhorn vid den här tiden brukade vara ännu mer skoltrött än eleverna…

I trappan till fängelsehålorna höll han nästan på att krocka med en väldigt stressad Sirius, och det vara bara tack vare Sirius reflexer Remus varken gick in i honom eller snubblade nerför trappan. Remus rynkade pannan åt sin vän;

– "Vad gör du här, vi har ju trolldryckskonst nu…"

– "Jo, men min uppsats…"

– "Vad då för uppsats?" Remus fattade ingenting, ingen lärare de hade gav dem läxor tills dagarna precis föra jullovet. Men Sirius såg inte heller ut som om han skojade…

– "McGonagall gav oss ju en uppsats för ett tag sedan som skulle in idag!"

– "Ja visst ja…" Remus hade helt enkelt glömt bort det hela eftersom han hade lämnat in uppsatsen förra veckan. Sedan såg han på Sirius, det var uppenbart vad han skulle be om;

– "Nej." Remus höll upp en hand så att han inte skulle kunna se de bedjande valpögon Sirius ofta fick för sig att använda för att få sin vilja igenom.

– "Vad då 'nej'?"

Remus suckade;

– "Nej, jag kommer inte skriva den åt dig, säga åt dig vad du ska skriva eller låta dig låna de anteckningar du behöver."

– "Men skriva av…"

– "Jag har redan lämnat in den!"

– "Snälla Remus, jag måste ha hjälp med det här och jag hittar verkligen inte mina böcker…"

– "Du kastade ut dem genom fönstret när de tog för mycket plats i din koffert…"

– "Visst fan, det gjorde jag! Ingen chans att du räddade den här när du tog in dem igen, för det minns jag att du gjorde?"

Remus skakade på huvudet;

– "Det var den där boken du sparkade ut i sjön innan jag hann få tag i den…"

– "Jäklar! Vad sa du inte att jag skulle behöva den för?!"

– "Det gjorde jag, men du sa bara att jag lät som James mamma."

Tydligen kunde inte Sirius komma på något bra svar på detta utan gick bara tyst efter Remus till klassrummet. Remus var dock inte klar, men att tänka på Sirius olika dumheter hade i alla fall fått honom på bättre humör;

– "Du vet, det allra enklaste skulle ju vara att bara skriva uppsatserna i tid för en gångs skull. Då behöver du inte tigga om hjälp på det där dumma viset, eller komma på en massa dumma ursäkter som ingen tror på ändå."

– "Ja, jag vet! Men det är ju jobbigt, och jag glömmer bort det hela tiden! Och att du tjatar hjälper ju inte, det vet du!"

Remus vände sig om vid dörren innan han öppnade den;

– "Har du aldrig prövat att muta folk? Jag så den där choklad- lådan du fick för två dagar sedan av din familj, och jag måste säga att den luktar underbart!"

Med den orden försvann han in i klassrummet och slog sig ner bredvid Peter, som verkade otroligt nervös och frenetiskt bläddrade igenom trolldrycks-boken. När Remus slog sig ner såg han upp med en näst intill pankslagen blick;

– "Remus, kommer du ihåg vad vi skulle ha på provet idag? Jag hittar inte mina papper…!"

Remus blev väldigt förvånad, han kunde inte minnas att de skulle ha prov idag…;

– "Vem sa att vi hade prov, jag…"

– "James, han sa att…"

Remus skakade på huvudet och blängde surt på den andre pojken med glasögon i bänken bakom;

– "Då har han lurat dig igen Peter."

Peter såg förvånat upp från boken;

– "Va??"

Men Remus fortsatte bara blänga på James, som (som vanligt) fortsatte stirra på Lily Evans, som inte ens verkade vara medveten om att han existerade på samma halva av jorden. För att straffa honom på ett lämpligt sätt tog Remus Peters bok, eftersom hans egna låg kvar i väskan, och gav James ett lätt slag i huvudet. Dock gjorde bokens tyngd att slaget blev kraftigare än menat, och James skulle ha en ordentlig bula i ett par dagar. Dock fick smärtan honom att regera och han vred på huvudet för att se vem som försökte slå in skallen på honom med ett bokhörn. Och vem skulle det inte kunna vara, om inte bokmalen själv, som nu hade mage att sitta där och se nöjd ut! James morrade dovt (ett ljud som inte på långa vägar kunde mäta sig med det Sirius eller Remus kunde ge ifrån sig när de var på dåligt humör) och gned sig där Remus träffat;

– "Och vad fan skulle det där vara bra för?!"

– "För att få dig att sluta bete dig som en idiot och följa Slingersvans exempel! Du har inte lång tid på dig innan provet börjar."

James såg ut som ett frågetecken (med huvudvärk);

– "Nu har du nog domnat bort i skallen Moony, det där med prov var bara något jag sa till Slingersvans för att det var kul."

Remus skakade på huvudet i spelad förvåning;

– "Men jag hörde att en av förstaårseleverna lyckades dränka in både sig själv och professorn i någon felgjord trolldryck, de ligger i sjukhusflygeln bägge två. Vi har fått en vikarie, som tydligen vill testa hur mycket vi kan…"

James ryckte till som om någon skjutit gnistor på honom;

– "Vad i helvete har jag inte fått reda på det för?!"

Och han började bläddra igenom sin egen bok, nästan värre än Peter hade gjort. Han missade totalt det flin som satt klistrat över både Remus och Sirius ansikten.

Nog för att tre dagar var illa, men det skulle nog gå att få tiden att röra sig framåt ändå…


	2. Två dagar kvar

Två dagar… Varför måste lärarna envisas med att de skulle gå i skolan i två dagar till om de ändå inte gjorde något vettigt?!

Sirius var nära att se om man kunde sucka, stöna och svära på samma gång, men lät bli. Han ville inte ha kvarsittning över jullovet, inte nu när det var så efterlängtat. Men att leka Hänga gubbe hade blivit tråkigt igår, och i förrgår hade de tröttnat på lapp- skrivning. Så vad skulle man göra nu? Om Remus visst hur mycket tankeverksamhet han la ner på det här skulle han få rejält med skäll. Det skulle kanske vara kul…

Sirius såg upp från det nätverk av kladd som täckte mer av pergamentet än vad anteckningarna gjorde (vilket inte var särskilt förvånande med tanke på att Sirius bara skrivit två ord innan han tröttnade) för att stirra ut den miniatyr- björn, helt i pergament, som trasslat in sig i hans oknutna skosnöre. Eftersom Sirius var långt ifrån dum vände han sedan omedelbart blicken mot James för att få veta vad som var på gång. Han noterade att medan han själv halvsovit och ritat konstiga streck på sitt redan klottriga bänklock när han "missade" pergamentet, hade James underhållit sig själv med att med hjälp av magi vika pappersfigurer. Inte ens Remus skulle kunna neka att det var skickligt gjort, även om han skulle låta det överröstas av hur meningslöst, dumt, ointressant, ansvarslöst, dumdristigt… Sirius orkade inte komma ihåg fler långa ord (han visste ju inte ens vad de betydde!). James bänk, större delen av golvet omkring, och även lyften pryddes numera av en mängd olika djur i olika storlekar. Pappers- sparvarna (eller vad det nu var) hade tagit sig friheten att flyga längre och längre bort. Detsamma gällde de övriga djuren, som titt som tätt hoppade ner på golvet och travade runt i rummet. För en gångs skull var Sirius tacksam över att ha Trollkonst- historia, ingen annan lärare skulle ha fortsatt som innan och inte lägga märke till cirkusen.

När Sirius såg sig om i rummet var det bra mycket livligare än vanligt, och det berodde inte bara på att djuren for omkring…

Det tog inte särskilt lång tid innan lektionen var slut, och så fort dörren gick upp spred sig djuren ut i korridoren och försvann. Sirius flinade ett ögonblick åt tanken om vad vaktmästarens nya kattunge skulle tycka om det här, men sedan ville hans mage ha sin del av uppmärksamheten, och det talade den om genom att ge Sirius en lång och högljudd utskällning för att han stressade vid frukosten och inte satte i sig tillräckligt.

Bredvid honom började Remus småskratta åt honom, så Sirius gav honom en förnärmad min och en frågande blick. Remus fortsatte skratta;

– "Har du problem med att ha sen lunch?"

Sirius skakade på huvudet;

– "Inte jag, bara min mage."

Istället för att låta Remus svara själv, hjälpte James till genom att smälla till honom i bakhuvudet med ett knöligt pergament;

– "Men rör på dig då, så vi slipper höra på mistluren!"

Sirius flinade och stod kvar på samma ställe, han visste att James var envis nog att inte bara gå runt bänkarna som Slingersvans redan gjort; han och Måntand stod redan borta vid dörren (Slingersans ville bara inte gå utan James, och Måntand ville inte gå utan de andra). I övrigt var hela klassrummet tomt, så när som på Sirius själv och James, som inte heller flyttat på sig…

Nej, vänta det hade han visst det! James stod numera på bänken snett bakom Sirius, och innan den andre pojken hunnit flytta på sig tog han ett ordentligt hopp (James hade blivit avsevärt bra på det ända sedan han lärde sig att bli animagus) och landade på Sirius rygg. Tack vare att Sirius var ganska vältränad kunde han stå kvar, även om han vinglade lite när James helt enkelt klättrade över honom. Envis så det räcker och blir över…

Sirius såg i ögonvrån hur Slingersvans skrattade och Måntand skakade på huvudet. Sedan kom hans vän för högt upp och råkade luta sig för långt fram, så bägge två ramlade i golvet med ett brak.

Sirius hann inte ens ta emot sig innan hans huvud slog emot ett stolsben och små fina prickar i roliga färger flög runt överallt. Ojsan, de rörde på sig också! Vad kul!

Sedan dök ett ansikte upp mitt bland de flygande prickarna, jodå, det var Remus, det visste Sirius! Men han såg lite orolig ut, inte bra.

– "Sirius, är du okej?"

Sirius skakade lite på huvudet, det gjorde ganska ont på sidan men prickarna blev mindre.

– "Jag kan se färger jag är säker på inte finns…"

Muttrade han och kände försiktigt efter på stället det gjorde mest ont. Remus slog genast bort hans hand och muttrade något. Sirius huvud blev varmt och det gick som en dimma genom det. När dimman var borta hade den tagit värken med sig, och även färgprickarna, även om Sirius blev lite yr när han reste sig upp, så han satte sig på den närmaste stolen.

Han hörde Remus resa sig med en suck och hur han sedan gick bort och försökte få något vettigt ur James, som tydligen också slog i huvudet. Det Sirius hörde lät som ett mutter om en flygande groda och tomatsås. Sedan kom ett litet ljussken när Remus kastade en trollformel på James som fick honom att piggna till.

Sirius prövade att stå och eftersom yrseln inte kom tillbaka vände han sig om. James gjorde tydligen samma sak för han råkade sparka till Sirius på smalbenet och var sedan för långt borta för att Sirius skulle kunna sparka tillbaka.

Sirius vände sedan på huvudet vid ljudet av Remus röst;

– "Men bra då!"

James såg sig smått förvirrat omkring;

– "Va, vad då?"

Remus gjorde en gest mot dörren, som nu var stängd;

– "Vaktmästaren håller fortfarande på med sin dåliga vana att låsa klassrummen, kan ni fatta att han fortsätter med det även om alla säger åt honom att det där dumma monstret är borta?!"

Sirius förstod att Remus var arg, vem skulle inte kunna bli det. Bara för det dumma ryktet om någons hemliga kammare, eller vad det nu var, dök upp när de där mysko sakerna hände under deras andra år, höll folk fortfarande på och skyllde allt på Hagrid, och lärarna tjafsade fortfarande om saker som att gå vaktrundor och att alla skulle vara inne i sina sovsalar vid en viss tid! Varför fattade ingen att det gått 3 år sedan det hände något?! Och att ge Hagrid skulden för allt var något som retade dem alla fyra, mer än en gång hade de varit nere och besökt honom i hans stuga, och även om de ofta fick kvarsittning med honom hade de blivit ganska goda vänner också.

Sedan smög sig en ny tanke in i Sirius huvud; dörren var stängd, och därmed låst.

Bara för att han kunde, och det är nödvändigt hur dumt det än är, gick han fram och kände på handtaget och prövade en del formler. Men vaktmästaren kunde sitt jobb, och han gjorde det ordentligt; dörren gick inte upp.

James suckade och gick bort mot fönstren istället;

– "Det blir väl till att ta den andra vägen ner istället…"

Slingersvans röst kom plötsligt upp på nästan förbjudet höga toner;

– "Ska vi ta den vägen ner igen?!"

Måntand slängde upp väskan på axeln;

– "Som om vi har något val…"

Sirius skrattade, men fick en sträng blick av Remus;

– "Tramptass, sluta, du vet att Slingersvans har problem med höga höjder! Du behöver inte göra det värre än vad det är!"

Sirius ryckte bara på axlarna;

– "Så låt honom förvandla sig och bär honom i väskan då, det är väl inte så svårt?!"

Det var inte särskilt tröstande för Peter, det syntes. Remus såg med medlidande på honom;

– "Ja, det är antingen det eller att klättra själv…"

Remus hade knappt avslutat meningen förrän en ganska stor råtta satt på golvet och såg nervöst upp på honom. Remus plockade försiktigt upp den och satte den i sin väska, som var ganska ofarlig nu precis innan lovet, hade det varit mitt i terminen eller före sommaren hade Peter inte fått plats, även om han bara var en råtta.

Hogwarts tak var inte något outforskat område för Marodörerna och de kunde med säkerhet ta sig ner en bra bit och sedan in i maskineriet till skolklockan vid entrén, vartefter de enkelt tog sig ut på andra sidan, inte långt från Stora Salen.

När Remus hade fötterna på golvet plockade han genast ut Peter, som återtog sin normala form och sedan glatt följde efter sina vänner när de tog sig ner till Gryffindors bord och serverade Snape, Malfoy och de andra vid grannbordet en ordentlig portion Flygande Pasta a la Marodör.

Jodå, tänkte Sirius, när han såg spagettin smälta ihop perfekt med Lucius Malfoys hårfärg, två dagar kan gå fort, bara man har något att göra under tiden…


End file.
